Reminder
by viridianaln9
Summary: Brianna Wayne just saw her first love pass in an explosion caused by the Joker and she couldn't save him. What if he left her with one gift a little bird of her own? Fem! Bruce, Fem! Baby Robin
**Reminder**

Summary: **Brianna Wayne just saw her first love pass in an explosion caused by the Joker and she couldn't save him. What if he left her with one gift a little bird of her own?**

Note: **So this came out, when I was thinking about SCO when Richard asked Brianna to marry him, I was thinking what would have happened if she had agreed and this came to mind. I hope you guys like it. Oh and Rachel is Brianna's biological daughter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Reminder**

Brianna was heartbroken and she was trying not to cry as much as she could.

"Miss Wayne, you need to calm down." Alfred said, he didn't know what to tell his charge at all.

"I can't." Brianna told him. "I lost him—I couldn't save him what good is Batwoman if I couldn't save the man that I loved."

"Then you fight harder." Alfred told her. "Richard wouldn't want you to be like this."

#

 _Two Weeks Later_

Brianna was in shock and she didn't know how to explain it.

"I—I can't be." She said.

"Oh my." Alfred said surprise.

"I don't think I can—"

"Don't finish that sentence Brianna." Alfred snapped.

"Alfred, Gotham."

"Gotham is safe for now, you kept them safe enough and with the people believing the Batwoman is a criminal she does no need to go out there." Alfred told her.

"But—"Alfred touched her face.

"Think of it as a last gift from Richard to you."

"That is not fair." Brianna told him.

"It might not be, but the child deserves to live and you will have someone to fight for, someone to protect like you do Gotham." Alfred told her.

"I'm going to be terrible mother."

"Oh, your fear is like all the new mother's out there." he told her.

"Okay, so I'm going to have a baby." She said in shock.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna didn't know what to deal with her pregnancy because in truth she had never really given it a thought to becoming a mother, all her mind was in protecting Gotham and she knew that Alfred was right; she needed to give it her all. Now all she had to do and answer questions to her pregnancy to the papers. She was doing an interview with Victor Vale for the Gotham news.

"Miss Wayne is good to see you." He told her

"Thank you, I hope you are doing well." Brianna told him.

"Are you ready for the interview?"

"Well I'm never going to be ready, but let's get to it." she told him. Victor sat in-front of her and was getting ready.

" _First of all thank you, for allowing us this."_ Victor told her.

" **It's no problem."** She told him.

" _Now I guess we can go to the point, we have heard rumors that you will be becoming a Mother soon that Gotham will be getting younger Prince or Princess of its own."_

" **You're correct."** Brianna said.

" _Really?"_ Victor said surprised.

" **Yes, I am pregnant it was a surprise to me, but not an unwanted one."** she told him.

" _Is the Father—"_

" **The Father is no longer with us, he passed two months ago**." Brianna told him, she was obviously lying but she didn't want people knowing that Richard was the Father to protect her daughter from any precaution that might happen. She was worried that the Joker would come to get her child. That didn't mean that the child wouldn't know about their parent oh they would know about Richard.

" _Oh I am so sorry."_ He told her honestly.

" **It's alright."** Brianna said politely.

" _(Cough) (Cough) Now do you know the sex of the child."_

" **Not yet."** Brianna said. **"I will be certain to tell you first."**

" _I'm looking forward to it."_ Victor said. _"Now does this going to stop your work in Gotham."_

" **Not at all."** Brianna answered. **"I think it will make me work harder."**

" _Thank you for doing this again Miss Wayne."_ Victor said ending the interview.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Oh." That was the only thing that Brianna could say as she looked at the ultra-sound monitor.

"Do you want to know the sex of the child?" Dr. Lesly asked her.

"Yes." Brianna said.

"You're going to have a little girl." Dr. Lesly told her. Brianna smiled; she didn't even notice a little she was going to have a daughter. Richard would have been happy to know that.

#

"Do we have to do the nursery Pink?" Brianna asked.

"It's standard and your nursery was pink." Alfred told her.

"I don't want it pink, can we have it yellow a bit of sunshine for my daughter." Brianna said with a smile.

"Alright." Alfred told her.

'Oh, I need to get prepared for when the cameras show something to protect her."

'Have you thought of names?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Brianna told him. He knew that he wouldn't get the name until it was time for the child to be born.

"What will we do with the gifts?"

"I don't know, keep them in the attic." Brianna said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was alone, but soon she wouldn't be, she was pushing trying to bring her daughter to the world and t hurt.

"Come on Brianna you can do it." Dr. Lesly told her.

"Ah!" Brianna screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

"One more."

"Ah!" Brianna slumped back into the bed when she heard the cries and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh look at her." Dr. Lesly said and brought the baby to Brianna. Brianna looked at the child, her child and tears went down her eyes. She held her.

"Hello." she said. "Welcome to the world Rachel Martha Wayne, my little bird." The child was a mixture but her genes won out, she could tell. She kissed her daughter's forehead before they had to take her so that they could clean her.

#

"She's beautiful Miss Wayne." Alfred told her as he was holding Rachel.

"Thanks." She said and opened her arms so Alfred could return her daughter. "You're beautiful aren't you Rachel."

"Rachel?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, people can't know about his Father, but I will honor him in some way." Brianna said.

"Alright." Alfred said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Metropolis_

Brianna had brought Rachel to the city so they could visit the museums; her daughter was two years old now.

"Mummy, ook." Rachel told her pointing to the painting.

"Alright let's go." She said. She saw a man standing there looking at the painting as well, he had two roses in his hand.

"Petty." Rachel told her. The painting was that of two lovers in the sky.

"You think so?" Brianna said with a smile. Rachel wasn't paying attention; she was looking to her side.

"Hi." Rachel said with a brilliant smile. Brianna turned to see the man standing there; he was wearing a baggy suit and glasses.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Sorry." Brianna told him.

"Don't worry about it?" he answered. "Clark Kent."

"Brianna and this is my daughter Rachel." Brianna said not saying her last name knowing it would just get awkward. "Are we interrupting a date?" Brianna asked looking at the rose.

"No." Clark told her. "She isn't coming."

"Sorry." Brianna said.

"Don't be." Clark told her and raised the flowers to them. "I hope I'm not being forward but I prefer this get somebody to smile."

"Thank you." Brianna said taking the flowers. They began to talk and Clark was smiling to at Rachel and talking to her causing her to giggle and laugh.

"I have to get back to work." Clark told her.

"Well good luck and sorry about your date."

"I had a good time." Clark told her with a smile.

"Buh-bye." Rachel said and he waved back at Rachel. He left and Brianna turned to Rachel.

"Well isn't that interesting." She said. "We have to get back to Gotham and we won't see him again, he seemed like such a nice guy."

Little did she knew he was thinking the same thing about her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this one-shot. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
